


Just For Her

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day, jordan is far more kinkier than we give him credit for tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Lydia spend Valentine's day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Her

**Author's Note:**

> because marrish valentine's day fluff is very much needed

Unlike other girls, Lydia’s never been a big fan of Valentine’s day.

When she was with Jackson, she would put up a facade that she actually _enjoyed_ the day just to boost his goddamn ego, and sure he would shower her with roses—which she hates—and take her to fancy restaurants, but she never really enjoyed it. She never enjoyed it because she knew that Jackson didn’t do this to show how much he loved her, no, no, it was never about _love_ with him. Instead, he did it to show that he had _power_ over her, that when they would go back to his place and have sex that night, he wanted to show that he was the one that possessed the dominance in the relationship, not her.  
  
And Lydia hated that.  
  
Even after she broke up with Jackson and went back to receiving a locker full of valentines at school each year, which at one time would have probably flattered her, she now despised it with all her heart. It made her start to see Valentine’s day as just any other day, except for the fact that it was forcibly being shoved in her face like a gift wrapped up in a cheap pink bow.  
  
Except this year, that is.  
  
Because when February 14th finally rolls around _this year_ and Lydia wakes up in the morning with Jordan not next to her and a bright red bag sitting at the foot of her bed, she knows he’s up to something. From what she knows, he hadn’t mentioned anything about Valentine’s day in the past few weeks to her and she was relieved, because then she wouldn’t need to tell him how all her Valentine’s days have been absolute crap.  
  
But she should have known that he would have _something_ planned—she is dating Jordan Parrish after all, who is probably the most romantic guy she’s ever met. Not that it bothers her, in fact, she actually kind of loves it. She loves it when he peppers her with kisses and holds her hand just for the heck of it, or wraps his arms around her and pulls her close until she has her head buried in his chest and can inhale in his minty scent. She loves waking up next to him with their naked bodies tangled together only to find his brilliant green eyes gazing down at her as he whispers, _good morning, beautiful._

It makes her feel warm.

But most of all, it makes her feel loved.

And she can’t remember the last time she’s felt like that.

Kicking the covers off her bare body, she moves towards the red bag at the corner of the bed, snatching it up and flipping open the tiny card attached to it.

 

 _Lyds,_  
  
_I don’t need an occasion to show how much I love you, but I wanted to make today special anyways. Can’t wait to see you tonight._

_Jordan_  

 

The note can’t help but bring a smile to Lydia’s lips because _of course_ Jordan would want to do something special for her today, because he wouldn’t be Jordan if he didn’t. Still smiling, Lydia opens the bag next to see what’s inside and a hand immediately covers her mouth in absolute shock when she sees what it is. She slowly takes out the red dress embroidered with flower lace and stares at it for a long time, because it’s the same dress that she fell in love with just a few weeks ago when she discovered it at a high end boutique while out on a date with Jordan. She didn’t get a chance to buy it however, because the store didn’t have the dress in her size and didn’t expect on having it for a while. She remembers how much it infuriated her at that time, because how could a boutique just not have her size? She thought it was ridiculous and extremely unprofessional.  
  
But _now_ , staring at the dress in her own hands, Lydia can only wonder how many stores and boutiques Jordan went to in order to find it.

And now, she’s definitely going to have to think of a way to make it up to him.

 

**

 

 

The doorbell rings as soon as Lydia’s finished touching up on her lipstick and as she glances at the clock, it’s exactly 8 p.m. He’s right on the dot. Standing up from her vanity, she smooths down the skirt of her dress and checks herself one last time. Her hair is tumbling down her back in beautiful ringlets, her lips are plump and red, and the dress she’s wearing?  
  
God. Where does she even start with the dress.  
  
It hugs her figure and curves just perfectly, as if it was solely created for her, and it’s just revealing enough with it’s low neckline and the slit in the fabric up her thigh, exposing some leg, that she knows Jordan won’t be able to keep his hands off her. Beyond satisfied with the way she looks, Lydia makes her way downstairs and swings the front door open, finding her boyfriend standing there underneath the porch light.

He’s dressed in a nice dark suit, and Lydia lets herself size him up for a moment because he looks sexy as hell, and it takes everything in her to not just jump his bones right there. In his hands, she notices the bouquet of Ranunculus—her _favorite_ flowers—he has for her, but at the moment it looks like he’s just about ready to let them drop to the ground, because his mouth is open and he can’t stop staring at her and she’s pretty sure she just literally took his breath away.

When he doesn’t say anything for a few moments, Lydia steps forward, smirking, and closes his mouth, hand cupping his jaw. “Are you going to say something or do I have to go inside and do this over again?” She asks, teasingly.

They’ve been together for nearly over a year and yet, she still has this effect on him.  
  
Jordan smiles and then wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as close as he can get her,  and making a pleasant gasp escape from Lydia as she brings her hands up to hold on to the lapels of his suit jacket. She looks up at him with fluttering eyelids as he moves a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You look amazing,” he says breathily, and Lydia pretends to pout.  
  
“You _always_ say that.”  
  
He chuckles. “That’s because you always manage to amaze me.. But…” He pauses and leans down close to her ear and whispers, “If I hadn’t booked that reservation three weeks ahead, I would have just took you to bed right now.”

She feels a shudder wrack through her body at the feeling of his warm breath ghosting over her ear and his words resonating through her whole body, making the grip she has on his jacket lapels tighten, not caring if it messes up the whole look. “You _still_ can, you know,” she tells him coyly, as she leans into him heavily, hoping that maybe they could skip out on the reservation after all. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Nice try,” Jordan says, knowing exactly what she’s trying to do.  Lydia frowns, and he places a chaste kiss on her lips, smiling back at her as his hand carresses her cheek. “I want to make tonight special, just for you. Will you let me do that?”

Hearing him say it like that, that he wants to do this _for her_ , makes a small genuine smile twitch on her lips, because when was the last time anyone’s ever wanted to do something just for her? She nods and then takes the bouquet from his arms, stepping back inside to grab a vase from the closet, one that she thinks will compliment the flowers beautifully. And when they finally step off the front porch of her house, the Ranunculus are displayed proudly at the window by the foyer and Jordan’s arm is relaxed around her waist.

 

**

 

 

He takes her to the restaurant they went on their second date, which also happens to be Lydia’s favorite restaurant in a good 100-mile radius around, and she appreciates it because she hasn’t ate there for a while and it brings back good memories from when Jordan was still unbelievably flustered around her—which he still is, but Lydia likes it because at least she knows that even after a year she can still make him blush a deep red all the way to the tips of his ears. She laces her fingers with his as he leads her inside the building, where a waiter then shows them to their table, which is purposefully in a quiet corner of the restaurant, tucked away from any prying eyes, and Lydia knows exactly why.  
  
They’ve been _affectionate_ the entire car ride there, with Jordan’s hand sliding up her thigh, and her placing hot, lingering kisses on his mouth and neck whenever they stopped at a red light, leaving lipstick marks on the corner of his mouth which she only now wipes away with the pad of her thumb, giggling, as they’re seated into the booth.  
  
“It’s an excellent color on you,” she teases after the waiter gives them their menus and leaves.

“Oh really?” Jordan’s expression is full of deviousness as he arches a brow at her. “In that case..I wouldn’t mind being covered all over in your lipstick marks.” He moves closer to her and his hand slides up her thigh again, making Lydia look up at him with her own mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
“I’m sure you won’t,” she whispers against his mouth, scooting even closer to him so that the hand on her thigh moves even higher, and instead of his fingers coming in contact with the soft fabric of her underwear, all he feels is her bare skin. Lydia takes great pride in the way Jordan’s eyes widen and his pupils dilate when the realization finally dawns on him.  
  
“You’re not…?”  
  
“Wearing underwear? And for a second there, I thought you wouldn’t notice, _deputy_ ,” she purrs, when really the whole idea was to get him to notice, because she knows exactly how to rile him up.

And riled up he is, because she feels one of his hands tangle into the mess of her curls before capturing her lips in a kiss that makes Lydia moan. His tongue artfully slips into the spots in her mouth that make her knees tremble, while she nips at his lower lip, feeling grateful that they’re seated in the back corner of the restaurant where no one can see them. Their impassioned kissing gets interrupted however, when Lydia hears someone clear their throat and cough behind them, making her pull away hesitatingly and turn, only to see their very flustered waiter ready to take their order. It makes her smirk as Jordan turns a slight shade of pink when she goes back to placing soft kisses on the column of his throat, gently nipping at his skin despite the waiter standing right there.  
  
They end up deciding on splitting a lasagna with a garlic risotto and a creme caramel gelato for dessert, which Lydia very seductively whispers to Jordan while dragging down on his earlobe, before the waiter scribbles down their order and finally scurries away from their table, leaving them alone.

“Lyds, what was that?” Jordan asks, sounding more amused than anything.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lydia hums, faking innocence as she leans forward and places a kiss on his jaw. She feels the hand that he had resting on the small of her back slide down until it stops at the curve of her ass.  
  
“Behave,” he mumbles against the crook of her neck, his hand cupping her ass through her dress.  
  
Lydia lets out another low moan as she arches into him, glancing up at him from under heavy eyelids. “No fun in that,” she huffs before glancing down at his hand and adding, “and besides, sounds like you have to behave as well.”  
  
He smiles at that. “True.” And without a moment’s notice, she feels him lightly smack her behind, making a slightly louder moan escape from her lips before she has the time to stifle it down.  
  
“Someone’s going to hear us,” she whispers to him breathily, even though the thought of it actually turns her on even more.  
  
Jordan looks like he’s actually considering her question, but his hand doesn’t leave her butt as he teasingly answers, “Then we better stay quiet.”  
  
Luckily, by the time their food arrives, they don’t have their hands all over each other anymore, although Lydia does have a purple hickey on the side of her neck now, but she easily covers it with her long hair. The rest of the night passes fairly well as they eat, drink, and converse, with Lydia talking at length about how she can’t decide between Stanford or Harvard for college, and Jordan reassuring her that wherever she goes, he’ll always support her, which makes a wide smile stay on her lips for the rest of the night. 

After dinner and a glass of wine, she somehow manages to find herself in Jordan’s lap with her hands tangled in his short hair as she’s kissing him again, and she definitely blames it on the wine they were drinking. The two of them are so wrapped up with each other in their own little world that they don’t even notice that some waiters are already starting to clear up tables and that they are one of the last couples left in the restaurant. It’s only when their waiter comes back with their bill do they manage to peel themselves off each other long enough so Jordan can pay the bill—and tip the guy a fairly good amount since Jordan feels pretty bad for the guy having to deal with their hormones being all over the place tonight.  
  
They then finally leave the restaurant, hands twined together.

But instead of heading straight back to the car, Jordan pins her to the cool blue exterior of it, capturing her lips again, but this time in a much more slower and softer kiss than the teeth biting and tongue clashing ones they had back inside. And it’s these kind of kisses, the ones where Jordan takes his time exploring every inch of her mouth over and over again that leaves her knees feeling extremely weak that all she can do is just hold on to him.

“Mhm, you’re so beautiful, babe,” he whispers against her lips, before lowering his mouth to pepper her neck again with kisses.

And as much as Lydia would love for him to continue exactly what he’s doing, she knows that if they go any further, they might just end up getting in trouble for public indecency _again_ , so she brings him up by the back of his neck, grabbing his attention. “Not here,” she whispers, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
  
Jordan smiles and nods, slowly moving away and opening the passenger door for her. Once they’re in the car and on the road, Lydia feels her skin buzzing with warmth as Jordan keeps one hand on the steering wheel and his other hand twined with hers. She thinks they’re heading back to his apartment but when they reach the intersection and he turns right instead of left, her brow furrows.  
  
“Where are we going?” She asks curiously.  
  
Jordan glances her way and smiles, squeezing her hand. “It’s a surprise.”

Hearing his reply, Lydia’s slightly surprised. “Still have some tricks up your holster?”

When he looks at her again, his eyes are dark. “You have no idea.”

Before she knows it, they’re out of Beacon Hills and driving down an old trail in the Preserve, the trees towering all around them as the moon illuminates their surroundings, showing them their way through the darkness of it all. Soon, a clearing opens up through the trees and Jordan finally stops the car, putting it in park. And before Lydia can even question him on what they’re doing here, he gets out of the car and goes around to her side, opening the door and extending out his hand to help her out. As soon as she steps into the cool crisp air, the grass tickles her ankles in greeting and her eyes widen as she takes in the spectacle before her.  
  
The horizon is bright with a sky full of twinkling stars, a sight that Lydia’s never seen before in Beacon Hills because of all the light pollution from the houses and other buildings. But here, standing on top of this cliff in the preserve, everything around her is just vast open land and lots of trees, making it the perfect spot for stargazing. “Jordan...this is so beautiful,” she finds herself saying in awe as she turns to face him.  
  
He’s let go of her hand and has the back of the trunk open now, where he’s taken out a pile of blankets and pillows that he carries in his arms as he makes his back over to her. He leads her to a grassy spot on the cliff where he lays down the blankets and pillows in such a way so that it’s comfortable for the both of them, before kneeling down and offering his hand to her again. Lydia takes it without another hesitation, letting him pull her down gently so that she’s curled up against him, her head resting cozily on one of the pillows he set down. Jordan’s smiling at her, one of his hands reaching out caress her cheek and Lydia leans into his touch. “Cuddling under a starry night sky? I’m impressed,” she tells him with an appreciative eyebrow raise.

He kisses her fingers. “I’m glad you like it.”  
  
She lets out a tiny giggle and then scoots closer to him. “You know what I would like more though?”  
  
Jordan shakes his head. “What?”  
  
Lydia takes his hand and slips it up her bare thigh, before looking up at him again with a coy smile. “If we did more than just cuddle.”

 

**

 

  
  
She kisses him like it's as necessary as breathing while they lie there, underneath the moon and the stars and it’s such an exhilarating feeling that she’s never felt before until now. She straddles his waist as their mouths press together, her long hair creating a curtain around them as Jordan’s quick fingers find the zipper of her dress and drag it down, exposing her back to the crisp air. He helps her slip out of it, carefully putting it aside so it doesn’t get dirty, and then she helps him slide out of his jacket and unbutton his shirt so she can drag her fingernails down his bare chest, sending a shiver through him.  
  
When his shirt is removed and Lydia’s naked, she feels his hands grip her hips and for a moment she thinks he’s going to reverse their positions and pin her to the blankets, but instead, he hauls her up towards him until she’s kneeling on the pillows underneath them and straddling his face. Lydia's quick to understand what he’s trying to do and she’s about to open her mouth to say something but then she feels his tongue press up against her slit and anything she was going to say is replaced by a drawn out moan. “Oh my _god_ ,” she gasps in surprise, because it’s the first time Jordan’s ate her out like _this_.  
  
In fact, it’s the first time anyone’s ate her out like this.

Lydia bucks her hips against his face with each thrust of his tongue and she tries to lean forward and brace her hands against something, _anything_ , so she can ride his face with more precision, but then Jordan curls an arm around her waist to hold her still—and she’s gone for.  
  
She cries out, because she’s shaking and soaking now, while the cold night breeze bites against her skin but she can’t even feel it anymore because her body is blazing with so much warmth that Lydia doesn’t even know what to do with it. And just when she thought it couldn’t possibly get anymore amazing than the way his tongue circles around her clit before plunging back inside of her, she feels his hand snake up and his fingers press up against her opening along with his tongue, making her inhale sharply.

A tremor rushes through her, and then Lydia finally comes. Her voice leaves her like a half sob and the words that escape her mouth are incoherent and broken murmurs as she grips his hair roughly. Jordan doesn’t stop even after she climaxes, letting his long fingers slide into her until she can feel his knuckles while she clenches around him, a whine ripping from her throat when she also feels his mouth suck her clit simultaneously. Lydia rides out her high on him and it feels like flying, her vision blurring as she tries to take in her surroundings, tries to take in the bright gleam of the stars behind her eyes, the darkness of the woods encircling around them, and the way the air smells overwhelmingly like sex, sweat, and pine-cones, a scent that she strangely likes.  
  
Jordan kisses the inside of her thigh and then pulls her down gently so that she collapses next to him, completely besotted. She can see the lower half of his face slick with her juices and she feels like she won’t be able to move for a long time. Jordan reaches around them and brings one of the blankets over them, covering their tangled bodies completely before he presses his forehead against hers. “You okay?” he whispers against her skin.  
  
Lydia has to stop herself from rolling her eyes to the back of her head, but she smiles drowsily at him. “Okay? God, I feel fucking amazing. We’re definitely doing that _again_.”

Jordan chuckles and kisses her forehead. “Of course.” And as soon as he says it, an expression crosses his face as if he just remembered something.  
  
“What is it?” Lydia asks.  
  
“I almost forgot one last thing,” he says, reaching around her and grabbing something from the inside of his discarded jacket. Lydia furrows her eyebrows in curiosity when she sees him take out an envelope and hand it to her. “They’re two tickets to Cambridge, Massachusetts...I remember you told me that one of your favorite speakers, Jill Bolte Taylor, was going to be speaking at Harvard in March so I thought—”  
  
Lydia kisses him before he even gets the chance to finish, because no one has ever been this considerate to her wants, to her _needs_ before, and she’s pleasantly shocked that Jordan managed to remember her telling him that piece of information so many weeks ago. “Have I told you how much I love you?" She says as soon as their lips part.  
  
He hums pleasurably against her lips. “Mhm, but I'd very much like if you said it again."  
  
Lydia lets out a small laugh, but then she’s immediately saying it again, every word being emphasized with a kiss on his lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I—”

Jordan rolls them over so that she’s lying on top of him, gazing down at his green eyes and the bright smile on his lips. He cups her cheek. “I love you too, Lyds.”  
  
And then he kisses her again, and again, until she finally ends up just lying cozily in his arms as they watch the stars overhead, while Lydia thinks that maybe she can come to love Valentine’s day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


End file.
